Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{t - 6}{2t} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{t - 6}{2t} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(t - 6) \times 6} {(2t) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{6t - 36}{2t}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{3t - 18}{t}$